


Now, Would You Kindly...

by you_name_it



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Object Insertion, Other, Self-Harm, Spoilers, Would You Kindly (BioShock), You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_name_it/pseuds/you_name_it
Summary: ‘I said, go fuck yourself on that goddamn drill,’ Atlas hisses.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Now, Would You Kindly...

**Author's Note:**

> This is really messed up - please heed the tags. 
> 
> SPOILER: mild one as to Jack/Atlas/Fontaine ... the tag is up just in case.
> 
> I'm sorry, Jack. It was just another sunny day out.

‘Fuck yourself on it.’ 

Jack falters in his step, ‘What?’ 

His radio crackles to life again, ‘See that Big Daddy over there on the ground? Fuck yourself on its drill.’ 

‘Jesus, that’s not funny,’ shaking his head, Jack makes his way past the big hulk of a diving suit and on to the security door at the end of the corridor. 

‘Oh I’m not joking, boyo.’ 

Boyo? Now that’s a new one. Jack unlocks the mechanism and waits for the door to open. 

‘I feel that it’s time for a bit of fun. After talking you through half of this nautical hellhole I deserve a little break. In fact, we both do. Don’t you agree my dear Jack?‘

‘What? Atlas, you—‘

‘I said, go fuck yourself on that goddamn drill,’ Atlas hisses. 

‘Still not funny...,’ Just as he is about to step out into the next section of this underwater nightmare a low laugh is coming from his communicator. 

‘Oh boy, you have no idea what fun I will have with you.’

Jack’s skin begins to prickle. Danger.  
He whirls around, wrench ready to strike, expecting to be jumped – but the corridor is empty. There is no one there, except the lifeless bulk of a Big Daddy sitting against the wall.

‘What is going on?’ Jack whispers into the dark. 

‘Jumpy, are we now, Jack. A little break and all will be just perfectly fine again.’ 

Jack sighs, ‘I don’t think that’s—‘

‘Exactly, you don’t think. Now, would you kindly make your way to that Bouncer and _fuck_ yourself on its drill? And _don’t_ question me again.’ 

Lowering his wrench, Jacks approaches the form on the floor. The diving suit seems badly damaged, the helmet caved in. Its upper body is propped against the wall, feet splayed out in front. The enormous drill, the extension of its right arm, lies next to it. 

‘Put it upright’, Atlas commands. 

The drill is even heavier than it looks. Jack's body seems to be moving on its own, as forming clear thoughts becomes more and more difficult. Something is seriously wrong. 

Once the drill is facing up, Jack halts. He wants to ask, wants to know just what the hell is going on but the words won’t come. 

‘And now for the big finale,’ Atlas hums, ‘Go on Jackie-boy, you know what to do.’ 

Jack stares at the drill in horror as his body steps on over it. He lowers himself down. The tip of the drill rips through his pants, piercing skin. Jack’s breathing spirals out of control. 

‘That’s enough.’ Atlas resonates from the communicator. 

God…thank God…

‘Line yourself up properly.’ 

Jack breaks out into a cold sweat. Bloodstains form on the fabric of his pants. 

Suddenly there is movement in the dark. Splicers... Jack’s legs begin to shake. 

‘Never mind them, boyo. They’re just here for the show. Go on now, chop chop!’ 

He lowers himself down again. The metal is cold and unforgiving as it tears into him. Jack screams.  
The deformed figures in the dark are coming closer now. Jack can see them touching themselves – jerking off to his ordeal. He feels sick.  
The blood is flowing freely now, coating his pants, trailing down the drill. 

‘I … don’t want to die like this … not like this,’ he manages through clenched teeth. 

‘Oh Jack. I would tell you to not be afraid, but oh well…,’ Atlas chuckles. ‘And one last thing. Once you wake up in that chamber – would you kindly _forget_ what fun we just had? We have a mission to accomplish after all…’

Before Jack gets the chance to rip himself open even further, a low growl rumbles through the corridor. The splicers disperse in panic as the Bouncer comes to life. 

‘Oh this is good!’ Atlas cheers. 

Jack desperately wants to get off that thing but his body won’t listen, ‘No! Oh Jesus—‘ 

With a thundering roar, the drill springs to life.


End file.
